Tu es mon essentiel
by choup37
Summary: Une date très importante approche... Et il compte bien la fêter comme il se doit.


_**Bonjour à tous et toutes ;) Me voici de retour avec une petite fiction sans prétention, écrite en quelques jours, suite à mon cours de dessin^^ L'idée me trottinait dans la tête, il fallait que je la mette sur écrit, en voici le résultat^^ Je m'excuse pour la présentation avec les barres entre les différentes parties, ce n'est pas tellement mon habitude (je préfère les étoiles), mais ff buggant on fait avec ce qu'on a pff.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Merlin et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (si seulement..). Je ne gagne rien à écrire dessus, juste de la joie et le plaisir de partager. Aucun spoiler, l'histoire se situe avant la série^^**_

**_Bonne lecture ;) !_**

* * *

_**Tu es mon essentiel**_

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient avec facilité une petite salle située en haut du château, à l'écart du vacarme de la vie quotidienne, se faufilant à travers les grandes fenêtres découpées dans le mur de pierres et fermées par de légers rideaux. Les tables de vieux chêne étaient submergées de diverses palettes recouvertes de couleurs variées et intenses : les rouges, magentas, fushias, bleu azur et autres vert pomme envahissaient les petits cartons, dissimulant presque totalement leur blanc originel. Partout dans l'atelier, le sol était jonché de croquis à peine esquissés et autres dessins en cours. Des toiles ornaient des chevalets, attendant patiemment d'être finies.

La salle aurait eu toutes les caractéristiques d'un atelier typique si un léger détail n'était venu contrebalancer cette image. Des grognements venant d'un homme situé près de la fenêtre, assis sur un tabouret, et en train visiblement de s'échiner sur un monceau de tissu tendu sur un petit carré de bois. Le pauvre artiste peinait visiblement à obtenir le résultat escompté, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, ah ça non !

Soupirant, il s'arrêta une fois de plus pour observer son œuvre : jamais il ne l'aurait terminée à temps ! Secouant la tête, il fronça les sourcils, son expression devenant soudainement dure et déterminée : il avait affronté bien pire qu'un tableau, il pouvait, non, il _devait_ le faire.

* * *

Dame Igraine était inquiète : elle était pratiquement certaine que son mari lui cachait quelque chose. Depuis un certain temps déjà, son attitude avait changé : il était devenu plus lunatique, distrait, comme si un objet .. ou quelqu'un... lui occupait sans cesse les pensées. Aurait-il un problème dont il n'osait lui parler ? Quand elle lui demandait si tout allait bien, il souriait, et lui répondait sans cesse affirmativement. Pourtant, il était évident que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle n'osait trop y songer, craignant une explication qui lui déplairait fortement. Mais rien à faire, l'idée qu'Uther puisse avoir un secret la rongeait intérieurement, l'emplissant de peur et tourments nocturnes.

Aussi, lorsque ce matin-là, elle vit Sir Yvain venir les rejoindre, elle et ses compagnes, dans le grand jardin du château, s'alarma-t-elle immédiatement. Que faisait le bras droit du souverain ici ? Il ne le quittait jamais plus d'une minute, véritablement ombre et frère d'âme de son mari. Toujours fourrés ensembles, dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Les deux hommes possédaient un lien à part, elle le savait, et s'en réjouissait : que son mari puisse avoir un véritable ami dans ce vivier de vipères qu'était la cour la rassurait, d'autant plus que le blond était un parfait gentleman, généreux, tendre, et courageux pour mille. Il méritait amplement sa place de chef de la garde royale. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres tandis que l'image d'un petit garçon blond comme l'or courant avec une épée en bois naissait dans son esprit : Léon avait à peine six ans, mais déjà se faisait sentir en lui le caractère impétueux et passionné de son père.

La bulle dans laquelle elle était tombée se brisa brusquement lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'incongruité de la présence de ce dernier. Dissimulant au mieux son inquiétude, elle se redressa, reprenant son rôle de reine.

_« Ma reine »,_ murmura l'homme en s'inclinant.

_« Sir Yvain... Que faites-vous donc ici ? Il est arrivé quelque chose au roi ? »_, demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler son inquiétude.

_« Non ! Oh non, ne craignez rien ! Sa majesté m'a demandé de vous transmettre ce message »,_ expliqua le chevalier en lui tendant un petit morceau de parchemin.

La jeune femme tendit la main pour le prendre, tentant de contrôler le trouble qui l'avait saisi. Elle le déroula hâtivement, pour découvrir ces quelques mots énigmatiques :

_**« Ma dame,**_

_**Soyez ce midi dans la Grande salle. Une surprise vous y attendra.**_

_**Votre cher et tendre »**_

Clair, net et concis. Uther personnifié, songea-t-elle amusée.

_« Le roi vous a-t-il donné plus de détails ?_

_« Non, majesté. Seulement dit que ce message était primordial. »_

_ Primordial. _Quelque soit la raison de leur rendez-vous, elle y serait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls, juste eux deux, le couple et non les souverains.

* * *

A l'heure dite, elle était donc devant la salle, le cœur battant. Frappant à la porte, elle poussa le battant, pour s'immobiliser sur le seuil.

La grande table habituelle avait été repoussée sur le coté, remplacée par une autre plus petite pour deux personnes, recouverte d'une nappe blanche et décorée d'un grand bouquet de fleurs sauvages multicolores. _Ses préférées. _D'où elle se tenait, elle pouvait apercevoir quelques pétales de rose disposées finement ça et là, conférant au tout une atmosphère romantique et intime.

Le visage tourné vers les vitraux, le brun avait sursauté au bruit de son arrivée, pivotant doucement vers elle. Un rayon de soleil tombait sur son visage, lui conférant une attitude pleine de royauté. La grâce incarnée.

_« Igraine.._

_« Uther..._

_« Entrez, je vous en prie »,_ fit-il en souriant, visiblement détendu, ses doigts se tordant nerveusement s'opposant pourtant à cette apparence.

_« En quel honneur tout cela ?,_ demanda-t-elle, en désignant la table, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

_« Hé bien.. je me suis dit que cela faisait trop longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés, et ce jour-ci me semblait particulièrement approprié. »_

Ce jour-ci ? La blonde fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

_« Vous avez oublié ? »_

La voix de son mari était surprise et .. blessée ?

_« Il semble...,_ répondit-elle, faisant tourner son cerveau à vive allure, tentant en vain de se remémorer en quoi cette journée était à part.

_« Igraine... C'est l'anniversaire de notre mariage. »_

L'intéressée crut que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. _Oh-mon-dieu. _Était-il possible qu'elle ait oublié une chose pareille ?! A en juger par l'expression crispée de l'homme épousé ce jour à part, il semblerait que oui.

_« Oh sire... je suis tellement désolée je... je n'avais pas réalisé la date que nous étions... je n'avais même pas réalisé que cela faisait un an ! Tout est passé si vite !_

_« Oui, si vite... mais moi je n'ai pas oublié. »_

Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle ferveur quand il prononcé cette dernière phrase qu'elle ne put retenir un rougissement.

_« C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai préparé cette petite surprise_, expliqua-t-il en désignant nerveusement le repas et la décoration devant eux.

_« Oh Uther c'est... tellement adorable ! »_

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire timide. Mon dieu, qu'il était mignon en cet instant.

_« Vraiment ?_

_« Oui ! »_

Cette fois, les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent en une joie franche. D'un geste large, il désigna le petit banquet réuni sous leurs yeux.

_« Et si nous y faisions honneur ? »_

D'un geste galant, il lui présenta sa chaise, lui arrachant à son tour un sourire. Cet échange lui rappelait agréablement le temps où ils n'étaient même pas encore fiancés et où son actuel mari lui faisait la cour.

Le repas se déroula agréablement, chacun évoquant sa journée, avant que la conversation ne se déplace vers des sujets plus personnels : elle parlait littérature, il répondait chasse, tous deux s'entendant sur le fait que la magie ne leur avait jamais apporté que des bienfaits.

«_ La saison avançant, le beau temps revient,_ fit Igraine, _je pourrai bientôt reprendre mes peintures. »_

Le dernier mot fit s'arrêter un instant le cœur d'Uther. Puisqu'elle lui lançait une perche, il fallait qu'il la saisisse, il ne savait pas s'il retrouverait après le courage de parler. Et puis, il ne s'était pas donné tout ce mal pour reculer le moment échéant.

_« A ce sujet... ma Dame... »_

Celle-ci sentit immédiatement le changement de ton de son interlocuteur : il était devenu plus tendu, inquiet... mal à l'aise ?

_« Je … euh... »_

Uther avait pincé inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité.

« _Oui_ ?, l'encouragea-t-elle.

_« J'ai euh... quelque chose pour vous.. ce n'est pas extraordinaire, mais comme nous fêtons un anniversaire, je ne voulais pas venir les mains vides, et comme je vous sais amatrice de peinture, j'ai... enfin..._

_« Uther ? »,_ finit-elle par s'inquiéter.

Le brun sembla rester un instant en apnée, avant de plonger sa main dans sa chemise bleue ciel et d'en sortir un petit paquet enveloppé de soie blanche.

_« C'est pour vous »,_ souffla-t-il, le cœur lui tambourinant à présent la poitrine à toute allure.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de tendre la main pour saisir le présent. Un cadeau ? Voilà bien longtemps que son époux ne lui en avait pas fait... Ses doigts légèrement moites l'ouvrirent avec délicatesse, prenant garde de ne pas abîmer le tissu qui le recouvrait. Le roi la regardait faire, incapable de dissimuler son appréhension : et si cela ne lui plaisait pas ? Si elle le trouvait mal fait ? Si...

« _Oh_ ! »

Sa femme avait poussé un petit cri en découvrant un portrait miniature réalisé avec finesse à l'aquarelle. La toile était collée sur un support en bois pour éviter que la peinture ne s'abîme ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le détaillant : son mari.. représenté de trois-quart, la position la plus difficile pour un dessin, mais que l'artiste avait réussi à esquiver, parvenant même à rajouter des touches de lumière sur son visage. La réalisation n'était pas parfaite, loin de là, mais il émanait du cadeau une telle passion, un tel dévouement que ce détail s'oubliait aisément.

_« Il est magnifique ! »_

Le compliment fit rougir Uther.

_« Qui l'a peint ? »_

Cette fois, le souverain de Camelot devint rouge écarlate. La blonde fronça les sourcils, avant qu'une lumière ne fasse son apparition dans son esprit.

_« Il est de vous ? »_

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec incrédulité, mais aussi admiration. Son interlocuteur fixa le sol avec timidité, on aurait dit un adolescent en cet instant. Sa femme se sentit alors fondre de tendresse devant ce cadeau plus qu'inattendu qui avait dû demander tant d'efforts et de travail de sa part.

_« Oh Uther ! »_

Ce dernier entendit plus qu'il ne vit le tableau être reposé doucement sur la table, avant qu'une tornade couleur soleil lui fonce dessus et vienne l'étreindre.

_« Merci ! Merci ! »_

Elle avait posé son visage dans son cou, le serrant avec force contre elle, son émotion trop forte la submergeant. Le jeune homme s'était figé, surpris de sa réaction, avant que ses bras ne viennent répondre timidement à son embrassade.

_« C'est tellement adorable... _

_« Je... je voulais que vous... que tu ais toujours ainsi quelque chose de moi sur toi, même pendant mes absences, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a... Comme cela, tu ne pourras plus dire que je te laisse... »_

Le tutoiement avait fini par sortir, enfin, après un an de mariage. Un sourire touché éclaira les lèvres de sa dulcinée, avant que celle-ci ne vienne les poser sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

_« Jamais tu ne me laisseras, amour.. Aucun de nous n'abandonnera l'autre. »_

**FIN**

* * *

******Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais distillé deux références en me relisant^^ Un cookie par trouvaille :D !**

**Et sinon.. le salaire de l'auteur se compte par les reviews, alors, n'hésitez pas à me les partager :D !**


End file.
